


Rough Diamond

by LiKan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18266624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: Venom hates both, horse and lace. He came by bus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one thought Obscurer so suspiciously looks like Venom?  
> Originally in Chinese, I love this bit so much so I translate it

“You shouldn’t be here,” Credence said, more like a whisper than anything else, as delicate twilight squeezed in through the cracks in the attic and lit up the flying dust. When he speaks, he still slurs his words, and the ambiguous rhythm between the words cannot be part clearly, which is similar to the heavy tongue-and-throat complex tone in the local intonation.

"Aye?" The New Yorker returned with his seadog-like short syllable, his cheeks reddened with his motorcycle helmet, and his ears hung flat on both sides of his head. Brock stepped on the old wooden floor in his boots, looked like an old cowboy in the 40s, except that his heels were not spikes, but sticking to a piece of gum. That was not a lasso hung in his waist, but a baker. "Hello Phoenix," he said, kneeling to the ground and rubbing the chick. Phoenix shrank and pecked his fingertips. "Hi beauty, how are we today?"

The sixteen-year-old answered "That’s not his name" in a low voice, and only the shadow beneath the man seemed to echo him, surging very briefly. This little yellow fluffy traitor made a tender chirp and sang along with the man. "Yes, damn weather, black and black. I cannot catch the sun anywhere.”

Occasionally there was a very distant alarm on the other side of the street. It tore the silence and soon subsided. Eddie didn't drive his motorcycle anymore, the cost of repairing the old rig would be better for him to buy a new one. Moreover, roaming a Harley on the retro Champs Elysees and slate avenues will only attract more obscure attention. Eddie doesn't need attention. He doesn't need it so very much. What he wants is covert publicity. The White house white sunlight while clouds in LA are suitable for him to turn the throttle twist to 200 and head straight to the news scene, but apparently in Paris, black carriages and lace decorations may be more suitable for outsiders to travel.

Venom hates both, horse and lace. He came by bus.

"You cannot come," Credence repeated vaguely to himself, his back arched so deep that his shoulders seemed overwhelmed by all of this, and his eyes stuck stubbornly to a wormhole in the floor. He still wore that ridiculous circus vest and looked like a gambling bartender who had run out of a strip club and killed himself.

Eddie doesn't know what happened to him, but it must be related to the recent crazy murder cases in Paris. "There's no such thing as 'can't'," he answered confidently, almost mysteriously. Venom didn’t rush him, he wanted to see what was hidden in this boy.

Credence finally raised his head. His eyes and cheeks were deeply sunken. His face was sick and pale. The short spurs of stubble and sideburns grew back, much like Maria Eddie had seen through the reinforced glass door. ‘ _He's begging me to save him_.’

 **No, he didn't**. Venom said.

"What?" Credence trembled and asked in bewilderment.

Eddie tried to focus on the boy. "Do you want to talk about it?" He flattened his palm and put the chick back on the wooden box, which was her nest. Phoenix leaned against Credence and Credence leaned against Phoenix, as if his body was still at the scene of the earthquake, occasionally trembling ever so lightly. Eddie watched the surveillance video that Dr. Dan Lewis erased in the system. When Venom returned to his body, the symbiote and his body gradually synchronized, just as your brain was trying to make sure your body was still alive, it could cause spasms and twitches in some part of the body. **I hate that. Don't do that again.** Venom is talking like a chattering director's voice track, and the remote control is still _not_ in Eddie's hands. The only thing to be grateful for is that his poker face has been practiced to perfect, even if it's Riot himself—

Credence is still not accustomed to being given the option. He was not born to reject people, but he does not know where to start too, let alone this American journalist who came here from nowhere half a month ago suddenly just 'hit it off' with him, that is way too suspicious, even for Credence's taste.

Eddie watched the boy's eyes wandering around, Credence was bursting with black sparks on his skin. He gritted his teeth and breathed a long breath. The veins of his hands swelled, more pitiful than horrible. Eddie has always been this lousy friend in Brooklyn. He can't learn to tame a cruel and helpless soul with a civilized slap. If let Carlton deals it, it might be a lot easier. "You said you were in Paris—"

"—For my mother." Credence quickly answered, and then he was silent again.

"Did you?" Eddie asked.

Credence was surprised at his question, but relaxed a little. He shook his head. "No," the syllable had consumed all his strength. Credence could not bend any more. The black flocculent substance that Eddie was already familiar with appeared on him again.

 **That's what I’m talking about**. Venom said happily. Eddie pressed him hard back. Credence did not pay attention to his distraction. Credence was tense with something ready to go.

" Credence," Nagini appeared silently at the door, signaling that someone was coming.


	2. 粗钻石

**粗钻石**

关于Obscurer和Venom的黑芝麻糊兄弟计划

 

“你不该来这里，”克雷登斯更像是自言自语，清淡的光线从阁楼缝隙里挤进来，点亮了飞舞的灰尘。他说话时仍然会吞音，字与字之间暧昧地粘连斩不断，和本地人语调中极重的弹舌喉结声调有异曲同工之妙。

“是吗（Aye）？”纽约客回以他一个海风味十足的短促音节，摩托车头盔挤得他腮帮子发红，耳朵也瘪瘪的挂在脑袋两边。布洛克的短帮靴踩在年久失修的木地板上，活像个四十年代的老牛仔，除了他的鞋跟上不是刺钉，而是黏着一块口香糖，他的腰间挂的也不是拉索，而是面包虫。“你好啊菲尼克斯，”他单膝挨地，伸手在雏鸟面前搓着，凤凰雏畏缩了一下，啄食他的指尖，“你好啊小美人，今天如何？”

十六岁的那个低低回了一句“他不叫这个名字”，对此只有男人身下的阴影仿佛附和他似的，极短地涌动了一下。那黄色绒毛小叛徒发出细嫩的啁啾声，和男人一唱一和。“是的，这该死的天气，黑黑黑。见不到太阳。”

街那头偶尔有一声极遥远的警报，撕裂寂静，又很快平息下来。埃迪没再开他的摩托车，那老家伙再修好的费用还不如让他去买一辆新的。况且在复古香榭和石板大道上彪哈雷也只会引来更多矜持的注目。埃迪不需要注目，太不需要了。他要的是隐蔽的张扬。洛杉矶的白房子白阳光白色云团适合他将油门拧到二百八直奔新闻现场，但很显然，在巴黎，可能黑色马车和蕾丝装饰是更适合外来者的出行方式。

而毒液痛恨的两者，马和蕾丝。他是搭班车过来的。

“你不能来，”克雷登斯含混地重复他自己，他的背佝偻得极深，仿佛肩头不堪重负，目光执拗地胶着在地板上一个虫蛀的小孔。他的身上还穿着那件滑稽的马戏团马甲，看上去像个从脱衣俱乐部里中途跑出来自杀的赌鬼酒保。

埃迪不知道他发生了什么，但这一定和巴黎最近爆热的离奇杀人案件有关。“没有‘不能’这两个字，"他自信到近乎蛊惑地回答，毒液罕见地没有催他，他也想看看克雷登斯体内到底藏着什么东西。

克雷登斯终于抬起头，他的眼窝和腮下深深陷进去，面色青白，胡茬和鬓角的短刺头发都长了回来，像极了当初埃迪隔着强化玻璃门看到的玛利亚。‘他在求我救他’。

‘ **不他没有。** ’毒液说。

“什么？”克雷登斯震颤了一下，困惑地问道。

埃迪努力将注意力放在男孩身上，“你想谈谈吗？”他摊平手掌将雏鸟放回木盒上——那是她的窝——凤凰靠着克雷登斯，克雷登斯靠着凤凰，仿佛他的身体仍然停留在地震现场，偶尔会轻微地颤抖起来。埃迪看过卢维斯丹医生在系统里抹掉的那段监控录像，当毒液重新回到他的身体时，共生体和他的身体逐渐同步，就像你的大脑要确保你的身体仍然活着一样，冷不丁会让某个部位痉挛抽动。 **我讨厌那样，别再那样了** 。毒液像个喋喋不休的导演音轨，而遥控器还天煞的不在埃迪手上，唯一值得庆幸的是他的扑克脸已经练就得刀割不破了，就算是暴虐本人——

克雷登斯仍然不习惯被交予选择权，他生来就不会拒绝人，却也不知道从何说起，更不要提这个半月前凭空来到九月四日大道，突然就对他一见如故的‘美国’记者浑身上下都写满可疑两个字。

埃迪看着男孩的目光四处游弋，克雷登斯皮肤上都要炸起黑色火花，他咬紧牙关长长地吐了一口气，手上的筋络暴起，比起骇人却更显得可怜。埃迪走的从来都是布鲁克林烂朋友的那套，他学不会文明地以掌掴驯服一个暴戾无助的灵魂，如果让卡尔顿来接受的话，这件事可能会好办许多。“你说过你来巴黎——”

“——是为了我的母亲。”克雷登斯迅速接道，然后他又沉默。

“你是否？”埃迪问。

克雷登斯惊讶于他的问句，却还是放松了些，他摇摇头，“不，”这个音节已经消耗了他全部的力气，克雷登斯弯得不能再下去了，他的身上又出现了那种，埃迪已经很熟悉了的，黑色絮状物质。

 **这才是我想要的** 。毒液快乐地说。埃迪将他用力按回去。克雷登斯没有注意他的分神，克雷登斯浑身都绷紧着某种蓄势待发的东西。

“克雷登斯，”纳吉尼无声地出现在门口，示意有人来了。


End file.
